Domina
by TheMotherland
Summary: Kenpachi, the toughest kid in his school, strikes a deal with a mysterious female classmate. After the encounter he is left feeling confused, embarrassed, and powerless…but also wanting more. (Female Dom, Male sub, BDSM, Rated M, Kenpachi/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Wager

…" Scuse' me?" Kenpachi asked. His voice, the usual gruff steady baritone, betrayed his confusion. There was just no way he heard right. No way those words passed through those smooth, pouty, lips.

The small curvy female giggled, pure blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Strip, pleas, and lay on the bed."

Kenpachi stared, only half sure this was not a dream. He regarded the girl, silently taking her in. She looked like the same girl from school. Yumichika told him about her before he arrived. Aiko Hajime. She was one of those "idol types" he personally couldn't stand. Honor student, adored by classmates and faculty, blah blah blah. From a wealthy French family in the US, came here to study.

He tried to _really_ take her in. He'd only seen her a few times in class, but with the way she was staring at him, and what she just asked, she didn't fit the profile of any candy-assed honor student he'd ever seen. Not like they were the crowed he typically hung around. She didn't have a twin did she?

His hard green eyes roamed her form. Same short stature, same honey brown skin, long curly platinum white hair…and those eyes. That deep ocean blue….

Ah, well. Twin or not, it wasn't his business. She set the terms for their little wager. He just had to follow it. The _whole_ situation was already weird as fuck, why make it worse with useless questions?

Early that day she barged into the men's bathroom where he and his crew usually hung out. She went _straight_ into the lion's den, didn't even twitch an eyebrow, and called _him_ out. Started bitching that Ikkaku and some of the boys were groping on the chicks she hung out with. Something like that. He was a little distracted. The girl was impossibly curvy. Rack wasn't as big as Mastumoto's or Ichigo's girl, Orihime, but a nice set. Her hips were something else though, nice and wide. Her legs looked pretty damn fine too. He stopped his ogling, however, when she asked him what he was going to do about his friends.

Truthfully, it wasn't that big of a deal. It wouldn't be the first time he told some of his idiot followers not to fuck around with some chicks who didn't want it. Didn't really give a shit but he had Yachiru to think about. Blood fucking boiled when he thought of _any_ asshole _**ever**_ putting hands on her. It never took him long to set his boys straight, but today was different. He was in a _really_ bad mood. Challenge Ichigo to a fight earlier that day. Not only did the berry head outright refuse, one of his buddies, Chad, had stepped up in his place. He was a big mofo too. Got one good hit on him, but that was it. Kenpachi's left put him to sleep, officially souring his mood the rest of the day.

See, most people who knew him, knew to keep their distance when he got like this. Too bad for Aiko. Seemed she didn't know shit about him…so he let her off with an unofficial "warning".

He told her straight up to fuck off. It wasn't his fault her little friends weren't strong enough to fend for themselves. He even half-jokingly offered her a deal. If she sucked his cock, and made it good, he would tell his boys not to bother her bitch friends ever again.

He hoped that was the end of it, but nah. She offered an alternative. She outright challenged him to a bet. If she won, Ikkaku and those other assholes would never bother her bosom pals again. Ever. Kenpachi scoffed at first…but there was something about the look in her eyes. So intense. He was curious to see what she had in store. So he accepted with a condition of his own. If and _when_ he won, she would be his personal fuck-toy. At least until he got bored.

He expected the usual. Straight laced bitches like her usually turned their noses up when guys talked like that. Screeched "pervert", ran away, etc…but she just smiled. It was a mysterious, sensual, almost cat-like, and said something in French.

"Jouet de baise? Semble les grands esprits se recontrent".

Before he could ask what the hell that meant, half-assuming it was an insult, she asked for his number. After class, she texted him the address of her apartment…..Which was where he was standing now…. while she eyed him like a cat looks at its favorite toy….and asking him to take of his clothes.

He hadn't realized he spaced out until he heard her snapping her fingers. His eyes fluttered, and he turned to her. She was chuckling.

"Where did you go, Zaraki-san?" her voice held amusement.

His voice went dry at the way she said his name. He didn't know if it was the accent or whatever, but it gave him goose-bumps. Plus, the way she was looking at him. Head cocked to the side, blue orbs burrowing into his, and that damn smile. It was like she could tell what he was thinking.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and headed towards the door.

"You are nervous. I understand. Don't worry Zaraki-san, I'll give you plenty of time to adjust. I'll leave you alone for a bit, but when I return, I ask you to please be naked and on my bed."

His heart sped up. In truth, when he came over he was half expected her to have someone here to fight. Like her dad or brother. He was fully expecting to get some ass kicking done tonight and fuck her until the sun came up, but this was just odd. He stopped his musings when she spoke again.

"If you are nervous there is really no need to be. I've seen you playing basketball on the street court. You're usually on the "skins" team, yes? I assure you, you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." Her voice dripped with seduction, his face actually lit up. She giggled and sashayed out of the room, closing the door softly.

Kenpachi tried to snap out of it. Acting like a goddamn virgin. Hell, he _knew_ he was in great shape, but hearing her say that, and the way she said it was fucking with him. He didn't get pussy on the regular like Ikkaku or, surprisingly, Yumichika. He never really tried. There were a few willing partners, mostly whores. Couple were from a rival crew in their town. Some punk-asses got the bright idea to send these girls to try and lead him around by his cock, figuring he would let his guard down and get jumped.

Boy, were they wrong.

The most recent "partner" was Miss Suwa. His trig teacher. He was outright failing the class, she kept him after school for some "private tutoring", grabbed his dick one day, and that's how that started. She'd sext him during class, etc, few times told him about how neglectful her ex fiancé was, blah blah. Yea, Suwa was hot. Tons of guys wanted to bang her. But this chick here, Aiko, she was something else.

Kenpachi had been so distracted thinking, he didn't realize he'd somewhat involuntarily began to disrobe. He got his underwear off, large erection standing proudly. He flopped back onto her king sized bed and waited. And waited.

 _The fuck is she doing_? He thought

He heard the shower going and he rolled his eyes.

Women.

He was half tempted to barge in there and demand the conditions of what their little bet was going to be. So far it was interesting. Naked in a hot girl's room, he wasn't really complaining. Whatever the hell it was, he'd be ready for it. He grinned wolfishly.

The door creaked open again and he turned his head, eyes widening

 _Goddamn_

Her snow-white hair was in a messy bun. Warm brown skin still dripping from her shower. He knew she was giving that knowing smile again while he appraised her. Was too distracted watching a bead of water drop from her forehead to caress her cheek, slide down her slender neck and top of her collar bone, disappearing into her cleavage, barely covered by a towel.

His mouth went dry. She was so exotic looking and so damn bold. He almost _hoped_ this was just some ploy to get him to drop his guard. Maybe she had some asshole in back ready to attack? At least that would make more sense. He certainly wasn't complaining about the nice view, but this was just bizarre.

She was looking him in the eyes as she approached. Her walk was slow, graceful, hips tilting as she moved. He was fully erect now. Couldn't wait until he won this.

She stopped when she reached the bed, cocked her head as her eyes slowly roved his body. Her eyebrow raised, an unmistakably impressed expression illuminated her features. His heart was pounding. The way she was looking at him. Like a tray of delicious food, like an object. Kenpachi suddenly felt uncomfortable, his confidence dwindling, feeling like he was on display. He was aware he was naked but felt more exposed now that her eyes were taking him in. His muscles tense and she hadn't missed that, as her grinned widened a bit.

She was openly objectifying him. There was pure exhilaration in her eyes as she scanned him. It was the same look she had when she talked to him in the bathroom. His body tensing the further down she went. It was like he was frozen. Powerless to her gaze, which he was _not_ ok with it, but he didn't want to move.

He was watching her watch him, easily reading her expressions. She was taking time mapping his body. Occasionally she would pause, looking at a scar. He had dozens of cuts and long slashes from knife wounds and burns. She scanned the rest of his chest and abs, traveling further and further down.

He swore those eyes lit up when they landed on his cock. Her expression made him throb. It was the way a woman looks at a diamond. Unspoken awe. Kenpachi was almost flattered. He knew he was a big boy. Most bitches just couldn't hand him. Miss Suwa once told him she was sore for days after their first fuck.

She was good and loose now, though.

Aiko was looking more than a little impressed. He wanted to feel cocky, but he wasn't use to such blatant appreciation of his body. His scars were unnerving to most people. Steered the fuck away when he went on his morning jog.

But then here was this chick, looking at him like he was a shiny new toy. It was weird but if he was being honest with himself, he didn't mind all that much.

Her eyes continued over his muscled thighs, pausing when she reached the darkened, raised skin on his knee. She paused there, looking at his scar, face unreadable.

"Bullet wound." He blurted out.

He watched her nod and hum in the affirmative. She flashed him a quick smile and headed to her closet. Bending she retrieved something from the lower corner. Upon closer inspection, it was a suitcase with latches. Aiko placed it down on the floor and undid them.

Kenpachi's curiosity melted into concern as she began to pull out the contents. She removed twine, handcuffs, several bottles of lubricant, some odd-looking devices with wires and pliers attached. She was looking for something specific. What she didn't want, she would casually toss over her shoulder. She had pulled out a large blue dildo and paused to inspect it. Kenpachi shot up in the bed, hairless brow raised.

 _That'd_ _ **better**_ _be for her._

If this was going where he thought he it was going, their little "wager" was off. Aiko took a look at his face and chuckled. "Don't worry, this isn't for _you._ " She tossed the toy over her shoulder and dug back into the suitcase. Finally she pulled out some thick black rope and smiled, humming with approval.

Kenpachi was fed up with this peculiar game of charades. He spoke.

"Oi, Frenchie."

She raised a brow at him, and he continued.

"You bout ready to get this started? Cuz I ain't doin shit else til-"

"Be silent" she cut him off and rose to her feet. Her voice a cutting whisper, but eyes were eerily calm. It was a command.

Kenpachi's eye twitch. Did she _really_ not know who she was talking to? Rising from the bed he stomped over, her short stature requiring him to bend slightly so he could get in her face. With their noses almost touching he growled.

"You. Don't. Tell. _**Me**_. What. To. Do, you bitch." He was visibly irritable. He didn't care what this was, or who the fuck she thought _she_ was. An adorable face and fine ass body wasn't enough to make _him_ act like her fucking dog.

He watched her face carefully. Once again, expected her to run screaming, which would probably be for the best. But once again she completely threw him for a loop.

Instead of rebutting, she slowly blinked, face contorted into a devilishly sexy smirk. Before Kenpachi could react, she was on him. Soft pink lips connected with his own, as small hands delved into his hair. He jolted trying to stand up straight, but she kept him there. His heart was beating fast. It took his brain a moment to register that she was _not_ a threat. Kissing wasn't really his thing. He never had any relationships, he just fucked. Sucking face always seemed too intimate. But when Aiko's teeth nibbled his bottom lip she made a little pleading sound, he lost it. He closed his eyes and responded with a growl. Large mammoth hands clutched her wide hips, holding her small curvy form to his heated body. Kenpachi began to overpower the kiss, leaning forward so her back bent. He slowly started to rub his painfully hardened erection against her. One large hand snaked up to try to rip her towel off, but she pulled away from him. He let her go, reluctantly and blinked. Neither of them said anything. Aiko just stared up at him steadily.

Kenpachi didn't understand. She started it. Didn't she want this? He was getting sick of her teasing. He wanted to push past her, grab his shit and leave, but that would almost be like admitting defeat. Instead of moving he just held her gaze. She looked him square in the eyes, he couldn't read her expression. It was unnerving. So he looked anywhere else.

He took a moment to observe her room. Seemed pretty standard for a chick. It was a light blue. She had several posters of popular celebrities. Little toys, stuffed animals, and other nick knacks. There were various awards that adorned her walls. Squinting he could make out the etches on the trophies. Some for volleyball, community service, cheer leading, piano, violin, ice skating.

It was the room of just your average girl. So, why the hell all of the sex toys and lube? Why were they practically naked? Who the fuck was she?

Aiko snapped her fingers and he looked at her once again. She looked amused.

"You space out a lot huh, Zaraki-san?"

Kenpachi, grunted and rolled his eyes. "Well, if some weird bitch invited you to her place to settle a bet, and kept you bored as shit with her little guessing games, you'd do the same thing."

She laughed again, to his annoyance. "You didn't seem so "bored" a moment ago, Zaraki-san." She winked at him.

He looked away, coughing into his hand. He held it there to hide his flaming cheeks. She laughed again. It was soft and genuine.

He kind of liked it.

"I would like us to try again." He heard her say. He still couldn't look at her. Dropping his hand, he started cracking his fingers and finally shrugged. "Could you close your eyes please?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. He convinced himself that whatever she tried to pull on him, he'd already been through worse. Had the scars to prove it. No matter what he'd be ready. He shut his eyes.

Kenpachi kept his hands to his sides, he could still feel her observing. He could hear her quietly padding towards him. The warmth of her body radiated towards him. A cool gentle hand stroked his face, making him flinch. His heart was racing. What was wrong with him? It was just one girl. He was sure they were alone. He wasn't afraid of her but there was something about her that set him on edge. Who could really blame him for being nervous? The chick was a wild card.

The small hand continued its caresses. It stroked his hair, the back of it stroked his forehead. Slender fingers glanced over his hairless eyebrows and cheek. She hesitated before she stroked the scar that went from the top of his forehead, over his eye and down his chin. She was being so gentle.

Her thumb smoothed over his lips, his tongue darted out afterward. He was suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was. Her second hand joined the other and she held his face, slowly pulling him down. He gave into the silent command, holding his breath.

Her lips met his again and he felt like he was on fire. Kenpachi tried to keep his breathing calm. It was softer than before. So warm. His blood was pounding in his ears, his body tensing up. There was a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was so much internal turmoil going inside of him, but he couldn't move.

He shuddered when her hand roamed over the back of his neck, playing with some of the baby hair at the base of his skull, scratching lightly. An odd sensation but so good.

He realized, he fucked several women here and there, but she was now his first kiss. Kenpachi began to respond, slowly, unsure of himself. As the lip lock progressed he began to feel more confident, although still trying to keep with the gentle pace she had set. It became more difficult when he could feel the moisture in the back of her mouth. He kept his cool, and brought his hands up to her waist, which she allowed.

She felt so soft, and tender he could barely control himself. Kenpachi was so wrapped into her he hardly noticed one of her hands sneaking down his body. The tips of her fingers brushed the swollen head of his cock, making him gasp. She took the opportunity to delve her tongue into his mouth.

Kenpachi clutched her tighter, more so because of the shock. He had _never_ met a woman this bold.

Her small appendage searched his mouth, slowly. It laved over his tongue again and again, making him groan. She tasted fantastic. Sweet. Almost like honey but something else that was her own. His tongue slipped into her mouth as well, trying to search for more.

Kenpachi was so distracted he hardly notice she was walking him back towards the bed. He tumbled back, falling into the softness but didn't care. He didn't want to let her go.

His giant hands slid down her back greedily, trying to squeeze her ass, but she stopped him. Without breaking their kiss, her small hands encircled his wrists and brought them up, pressed down by his head. There make out session lasted a bit longer. She pulled away, giving him a few more soft pecks, and smiled sweetly at him. The butterflies in his stomach were back.

What was she doing to him?

She lightly kissed his cheek, and sat up. When he began to rise with her, she put a hand on his chest and whispered.

"Stay."

Kenpachi did as instructed, watching her slowly climb off of him and return to the suitcase. He wasn't even mad at her bossing him around. He didn't know what she planned to do, but whatever it was, he wanted it. Bad.

She returned, sensually climbing on top of him but positioned herself so she was hovering on top of him. Just barely over his erection. He managed to force himself to be still, but his cock was twitching as it felt the warmth of her thighs. He couldn't see, but he could feel the close proximity of her pussy.

When he looked at her face, she was staring at him. Same kittenish smirk. Same knowing expression. She dangled the black rope he saw earlier over him and spoke with a purr.

"The rules are simple, Zaraki-san."

She trailed off as she went to work tying him to her headboard. She tugged on the rope, satisfied, and turned around moved towards his legs. As she moved downward the edge of her towel ghosted over his prick, making him grunt. A bead of his pre-cum oozed into view. And sure enough she had noticed. She looked from his erection to his face over her shoulder. Her eyes absolutely smoldered. He couldn't see over her shoulder, but he knew the little minx was smiling. She secured both of his legs to the posts at the end of her bed, and hoped off him.

Kenpachi was skeptical, but not too nervous. He was sure he could break the ropes if he needed to. And he didn't care if she sent in an attack squad to get him, set him on fire, stabbed him, shot him, or went psycho-bitch on him.

He was going to win this, and fuck the _shit_ out of her. He never wanted a woman so damn bad.

When she finished, she turned to him, eyes sparkling, sexy devilish smirk on her lips.

"All you have to do… is not cum."

Translations

Jouet de baise? Semble les grands esprits se recontrent- Fuck toy? Seems great minds think alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Blissful Agony

*Edging: approaching the edge of sexual orgasm and withdrawing, usually several times, before finally achieving orgasm. meant to intensify orgasm, and for men, volume of ejaculate and force of ejaculation.*

The rules were simple. All he had to do was not cum. He entered her apartment at 10:00pm. If he made it to midnight without blowing his load, he won. Sounded easy enough. Kenpachi laughed out loud, lifting his shoulders in a casual shrug.

"That all?"

She had no idea who she was fucking with. He had stamina in **all** things.

Chuckling she returned to the suitcase and retrieved a small bottle of strawberry lubricant, a thick see through cylinder type device, and a small remote.  
Kenpachi eyes her suspiciously as she approached the bed again.  
She spoke as she prepared things.

"This piece," she held it in front of his face. "Gives off suction and vibration via remote control." Aiko held the remote next, then tucked it into her cleavage to hold. "It has two settings that I can adjust to at any time."

She flipped the cylinder upside down, and popped the tab of the lube. Squeezing a generous amount into the piece she hovered above his cock.

Kenpachi was revving to go, already getting himself mentally prepared. He had this in the bag. When all was said and done, he was going to fuck her unconscious, make her call in sick tomorrow, and fuck her again.  
Sensing her pause, his eyes found hers. She was staring at him intently, sporting a sweet innocent smile. He held his breath as she began to slowly circle the head of his dick with the cylinder. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly brought the device over his cock. His breathing was speeding up. It felt good. It was a perfect fit, and slick inside. At least he'd be comfortable.  
The cylinder was finally at the base of his penis. Still watching him, she slowly brought it back up and slid it back down.

Kenpachi tried to hold in his grunts. The look she was giving him made his face heat up. She seemed so…fascinated.

Giggling, she made sure the piece was around his entire erection and backed away. She pulled the remote from their place and switched the device on.

Kenpachi hissed as it began to move and suck him. He forced himself to relax, and looked up just in time to see Aiko moving out of the room. Kenpachi lifted his head.

"The fuck you goin now?"

She looked back at him and quirked a brow.  
"My show is on. Don't worry I'll be right back." With that she closed the door with a soft click.

He settled back down.

 _Well ain't that some shit…_

He tried to relax himself. The cylinder she put on him was amazing. It buzzed lightly, while the inside squeezed him, lifting up slowly and going back down. He needed to keep himself level. Sighing he looked at a clock over by her desk.

10:30 pm.

He grinned to himself. He just had to made it to twelve. Wouldn't be easy but he was confident-  
The device around his erection quickened suddenly. The vibrations increased intensely, while the inside worked his cock up and down much faster. Kenpachi cursed, tensing. It was so unexpected. He couldn't help but squirm as it worked him then came to an abrupt stop.  
Panting, his body shuddered. He couldn't be completely grateful for the cease fire. It felt so good, and he had been so close, but he didn't want to lose. All of this would be worth it if she was the prize. He heard about girls into kink before. He wondered what Aiko would do if she was in his place. He would love to use some of those other little toys on her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the television and her soft laughter.  
He grunted and closed his eyes. Ignoring his throbbing erection, his thoughts started to drift again. Clearly, she wasn't the average honor student, but what made her so airy and aloof with the "town psycho" naked, tied up in her bedroom? He tested the rope. It'd take a bit but he could definitely break the if he wanted. How did she know he wouldn't have just shown up at her place, and raped her or some shit? That wasn't his forte but still…streets taught him to trust no one, it was a hard lesson and he learned it fast. Surely, she had someone talk to her about "stranger danger."

Lost in thought, Kenpachi was again surprised when the device started up again. It wasn't as intense as before but worked well enough on his now hypersensitive dick. He hissed, trying to keep his hips from bucking. Again, his eyes wandered to her clock.

Only 10:35pm.

Kenpachi squeezed his eyes shut

 _Fuuuck..._

It didn't take him long to pick up on her pattern. The device would start at a steady pace. Humming gently while it stroked him at an unbearably slow pace. He could hear the lubricant moving around in the cylinder, created lewd squishing sounds, but as soon as he would grow accustomed to the steady tempo, it would change. The cylinder would grip he tightly as it worked his shaft up and down. The vibrations so intense it was making him buck and gasp. It would drag him straight to the very peak, but just before it sent him over the edge, all sensation would stop, leaving him a sweaty, shuddering, mess.

Some time ago he had tried to break free of his bonds. Twisting and yanking until he was sure he had rope burn. His efforts were not fruitful, he was just too weak.  
In the beginning, he was gritting his teeth against the pleasure, but now the noises he made were embarrassing. He would pant and groan. When the device continued its slow tempo, he panted and cursed. When the device would increase its ministrations he practically screamed.  
It felt like this kept up for hours but when he had a moment he glanced at her clock again.  
There was a glimmer of hope. It was 11:36. Less than thirty minutes to go.

Despite his lust hazed exhaustion his confidence began to swell. He could make it through this. He just had to hold on a little while longer.

He mentally steeled himself and waited. And waited. The cylinder hadn't moved. He could no longer hear the television of Aiko's laughter.

Kenpachi felt eyes on him and deliriously turned his head.

It was Aiko. He didn't have long to wonder how long she had been there or how long she was watching. He was distracted taking in her new appearance.  
Her long white hair was in a tight, high pony tail. She was wearing a black leather corset, covered with belts, underneath some tight leather underwear. Her thighs were encased in garter stockings covered with leather thigh high heels.

She was leaning innocently in the doorway, smiling. The look she gave him made his cheeks heat up. Mischievous. Lustful. Mysterious.

Kenpachi should have been more concerned with his apparent vulnerability, but his cock overrode any personal concerns he had. She looked drop- dead sexy.  
She slowly made her way towards him, hips tilting seductively. He watched her every move. He noticed she was no longer carrying the remote.

She leaned towards him, observing his face, his eyes immediately went to the swell of her breasts in the corset. He licked his lips. Aiko hadn't missed it, her smile widened. She knew what her appearance was doing to him.  
She reached her hand towards the cylinder wrapped around his painfully hard dick, and began to slowly lift it off. The cool air hit his hot erection making him close his eyes with a hiss. He was very sensitive.

Aiko finally spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself Zaraki-san?"

Kenpachi could say nothing, out of breath. She giggled at him and looked at the clock. Her smile replaced with an adorable pout. He followed her eyes.

11:42pm

When he faced her again her expression changed from disappointed, to contemplative, to exited.  
She climbed onto the bed, straddling him. Kenpachi was tense. He wanted to see what she had in store but wasn't sure how long he'd last.

Smiling down at him, Aiko moved a hand to her breast and cupped it. Kenpachi's eyes zeroed in on the movement, mouth going dry.  
She massaged the mound for a moment, and then slid her hand slowly down her waist, over her hip, over her thighs and to her middle. She slowly pulled her underwear to the side. Kenpachi's dropped his jaw.

She was hairless, and so so wet. He could see her slick as she pulled the fabric away. He licked his lips. He wished he could taste her.

He was hypnotized as he watched her put a finger of the unoccupied hand to her lips and slowly suck, releasing the digit with a pop. She slowly brought the finger to her clitoris. She circled it slowly. Small, soft strokes. She would dip the finger back into her mouth and then bring it back down to continue pleasuring herself.

Kenpachi was paralyzed. His eyes caught every movement. His cock throbbed with a vengeance watching her. Wishing it was his hands. He was unconsciously trying to tug against his restraints just wanted a taste. So bad. His dick was soaked with pre-cum, kicking and bucking, sensing the proximity of her pussy. She was being downright cruel doing this right over him. Her movements picked up a bit making the back of her hand brush against his dick. He hissed and tilted his head back, he looked around desperate for a distraction. His eyes wandered to her clock again.

11:50pm

So close.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. It didn't help. He could hear how wet she was. He heard her every movement. The sound of finger rubbing over her slick pussy made his toes curl. He could smell how hot she was, and could feel her body heat. It was unbearable being so close to something you want and not be able to take it. It was throwing his sense of control out of the window and he didn't like it. Or did he? This was messing with his senses. She was messing with his senses. In the back of his mind, he knew. If it was any other girl he would have just walked away, he never would have made a bet, never agreed to be tied down like some bitch...but there was just something in the way she looked at him. There was just something about her presence that made him feel impulsive. It was like an adrenaline rush. It was like he felt before a fight, but more. He couldn't describe it.

Kenpachi had been too distracted. He jolted when he felt a pair of soft lips connect with his own. He snapped back to reality in an instant. He enjoyed her gentle kisses but right now there was something he wanted. Bucking upwards, his body connected with hers making her move upwards causing her to deepen the kiss. Seizing the opportunity he delved his tongue into her mouth. He could taste her on her own lips...and she was sweet.

She released him abruptly, making him growl and pull at his bonds. She smirked at him and began to slid slowly down his body. He could feel the cold leather encasing her body, and the warmth of her exposed skin. He liked that.

She held his gaze as she slid further and further down. Kenpachi had been transfixed until he felt her warm, slick womanhood connect with the head of his cock. He gritted his teeth. Nothing ever hurt so good. Her eyes seemed to intense and she began to rock against him. His tip briefly nestled between her warm folds and then she pulled away. He groaned, trying to lift his body forward after her to feel her warmth on him again, but she pulled further away.

He dared a glance at the clock.

11:55pm

So so close.

She began to slid down a bit more causing her to drag across the head of his penis and down the large vein. Kenpachi arched wanting to feel more. She was so warm. Aiko began to rub herself against him faster. From base to tip, she grew wetter and wetter. It was unbelievable. She was getting faster, finally starting to release some of her sweet moans like before, they were soft, nearly drowned out from the lewd sounds from her soaked. He was thrusting his hips in rhythm with hers. He wanted to reign himself in, there was no way he was going to last long. He began to take deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut once more.

They weren't closed for long when he heard her moans begin to get more desperate, her movements fast, and wild. Opening his eyes he marveled at her. Somewhere along the way, she had taken down her ponytail or had lost the band. She was sweating, and shaking. The expression on her face was exquisite. She looked desperate, hungry, primal but somehow adorably helpless on the verge of succumbing to pleasure. Kenpachi groaned heatedly, he wanted desperately to see her fall off the edge. His wish was almost granted but she pulled away at the last second, hovering above him once more. He growled at the loss of her perfect heat but continued to watch her. Her eyes were closed, face flushed while she held her underwear to the side and continued to stimulate her clitoros. Instead of using her mouth to lubricate her finger, she used her own juices. She was going faster than before, shaking slightly and jerking her hips into her hands slightly. Kenpachi starting to pant. He was disappointed he couldn't feel her but just watching her was almost too much.

He laid there, wide eyed as she finally fell over the edge. He head tilted back and she let out a long moan, her whole body shaking. Kenpachi felt several spurts of warm wetness land on his cock. He watched and felt the liquid travel over his head, down the shaft and over his balls.

She was a squirter.

His mouth opened and closed in stunned silence. It was all too much. But just as he begun to think there couldn't possibly be more, he saw her panting pleasure hazed form slowly reach for his dripping wet manhood, encircle it and steady move her and up and down. She was jerking him off, using her own juices.

That did it.

Time slowed down. Kenpachi looked Aiko in the eyes, barely having time to analyze the expression on her face. It showed nothing but lust, and desperation. Like she was begging him to cum and without his say so his body complied.

His head snapped back so fast he almost knocked himself out of the headboard. His body tensed and his back arched as he practically roared. His orgasm was abrupt and painfully pleasurable. Her hand continue to work him while he wildly bucked his hips. He released heavy spurts of cum, his climax seemed endless and yet all too brief.

He was panting as he came down from his high, body shaking, barely able to create a coherent thought. Deliriously he turned towards the clock just in time to see the numbers flash from 11:59 to 12:00pm. Kenpachi sighed. He lost.

 _Shit..._

He felt Aiko's delicate hand brush the hair back from his sweaty forehead. She was smiling again. Not her usual mischievous smile, this one was warmer. She kissed his forehead, cheeks, down his scare, his chin, and finally his lips. She was being sweet again. Kenpachi admitted to himself he enjoyed the feeling.  
She nuzzled his nose with her own and spoke.

"Don't be disappointed, you were wonderful."

Kenpachi's cheeks went up in flames, turning from her.

 _Idiot...don't say shit like that after something like **this.**_

She giggled and he felt her leave the bed. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he lost, but it sure as hell didn't feel like losing. He also knew this would be a pain to explain to his boys. He took a bet and lost, he just knew they were going to want some details...and

Kenpachi was a shit liar.

Aiko returned later with a damp cloth and began to clean him up. He winced as the cold rag brushed against his tender manhood but blocked it out. He was watching Aiko who looked pleased as pie. Sure she won, sure that would men he'd have to tell his crew to leave her friends the fuck alone but what was she gaining from all this? A little dolled up school girl like her? How could she even think something like this up, yet alone enjoy it?

When Aiko was finished she gave Kenpachi another peck on the lips and pulled the rope tied around his wrist. It came loose easily to Kenpachi's frustration. He had been tugging on it for an hour. He sat up and rubbed his red wrist while she moved towards the door. He looked to her questioningly. Was she just really going to leave?

She opened the door but stopped to address him, giving him an adorable smile that made him raise a brow. She looked like a girl would if she was given jewelry or a new car. Not like one who had a man tied down and sexually tortured for an hour.

"That was fun, Zaraki-san. I trust you'll keep up your end of the bargain?"

Kenpachi stared at her like she'd grown two heads. He wasn't growing less and less convinced that this was reality, and this was an extremely fucked up yet extremely hot wet dream. His mouth opened and closed for a moment, not sure of what to say. He simply nodded.

She flashed him a dazzling smile and off she went.

Snapping from his daze he began to clamor after her, but fell partially off the bed. His legs still tied to it. He made quick work of the knot and then headed out.  
Still nude, he stomped through her apartment looking for her. He searched every inch of it but could not locate the mysterious woman. Giving up, he returned to her bedroom to dress. He loitered for a moment still not sure what to do. He hoped she would come back, but wasn't sure if he'd know what to say to it.  
What she did to him had been insane, it was torture, it was dirty. His mind still couldn't process the events that transpired. On the one hand this daring little minx had used his baser needs against him, had relinquished him of any control he had over the situation which he could not stand. That feeling of helplessness, of weakness that he could not stand all mixed in with an otherworldly amount of pleasure...

It fucked him up.

He hated it...but he wanted more. He didn't want this to be the only time. He didn't want to leave the apartment having experienced something like this and never having it again...never being with her again.

The feeling that he got when she was touching him or looking at him. It was like being hit by lightning. There was something pulling him to her. Sure she was fine as hell, and she had certainly opened him up to something new...but there was something about her.  
After a while he deduced that Aiko was not coming home and started for the front door. He fiddled with his cellphone tucked in his pocket wondering if he should text her. Why in the world would she be out this late for no reason? Was she going to see someone? He frowned at that, not really sure why the thought of her with someone else right now made his mood sour. He huffed at himself.

 _It's not like she's **my** girl..._

He started to opened the front door, pausing as something shiny caught his eye. Dangling on a rope on the doorknob was a key. Kenpachi inspected it. Did she leave without it? Was she expecting him to lock up for her? How would she get back in.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, he got a text message. From Aiko.

 **I left you a spare key. Could you lock up for me on your way out? Thanks. See you tomorrow, Jouet de baise ;)**

Kenpachi blinked and shook his head. Was she that careless or too trusting? She didn't know him, he could easily rob her blind. He wouldn't of course. He was given jobs by a local Yakuza, he was just a grunt for now. A security detail for some drug dealer. It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing. He used to enter into some underground fight clubs for reward money, but he developed a bit of a reputation. Hospitalized too many of his opponents, now no one would dare take him on one on one.

Sighing Kenpachi tucked away his phone and complied with her request. He supposed he'd give her back her key tomorrow.

He locked the door and paused for a moment, grin spreading across his face.

He wondered how she would feel about a rematch... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sup. Here's your update. Stay tuned. It gets better. Or worse, depending on what you're into. Please forgive the spelling mistakes you will encounter, my bwain hurts. Been super busy, in a rush, (blah blah blah, excuse excuse excuse) I'll fix it them later.

Chapter 3: Crazy Train

 **THE BITCH**

Kenpachi scowled at the name under his contact list as he slumped in the seat of the train car. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it. He had texted her 3 times this morning. It took him an hour to grow the balls to text her the first time. An hour for ONE text message...and he had sent her three. Still no response. He hated himself for getting so worked up over it.

Is this how bitches feel after a one night stand? Fuck.

Yeah, they never officially agreed to see each other again. It was just a bet. Hell, they weren't even friends and there was no way he would entertain the idea of making her his girl. He tried to tighten his resolve. It was just a stupid bet. Nothing more. He'd go to school, give her stupid spare key, tell Ikkaku and the boys to leave her friends the fuck alone and then everything would go back to normal. No way was he going to get butt hurt over some fine ass snob.

He took a deep breath. Later he'd go screw Suwa, get the thoughts of last night out of his head, then he'd be able to get that girl out of his head. Changing her contact to ' **THE BITCH'** was petty, but admittedly it made him feel better. name

...But if it made him feel better, he's have to admit something made him feel bad in the first place? FUCKING FUCK.

This was her fault. He would have been just fine with a bet, fine with just screwing and he would have been totally onboard with that kinky shit. That was awesome. So why did she have to fuck it up by acting so sweet? Like she cared. It was fucking with him.

Suwa wanted him for his dick yeah, but she was a dime a dozen. There were bitches like her everywhere. They had "Daddy issues", blah blah blah. Went for the dangerous types because they were exited by guys like him or they wanted to try to "change" them. Made him roll his eyes sometimes.

Wasting their fucking time.

This girl was different though. She saw him. She **saw** him and wasn't afraid. Even when he got in her face, tried to scare her...she always seemed so...in control. Even with that impossibly adorable face, the look in her eyes made the blood rush to his face, his dick, or both. The look told him she knew he was bad.

But she was **badder**.

The baddest bitch he ever met. Gave him chills.

He put his phone away and closed his eyes for a moment. This was making his head hurt. Truthfully he rarely used his cell. He really only kept it all so Yachiru could reach him, or someone from his "job" but right now he just needed to distract himself. Mostly from recent events, yeah...

...but today he needed to divert his attention from more present annoyances.

A group of filth were subtly making a scene on his train car. On one hand he felt too exhausted by last nights endeavors to involve himself in the situation...

However, his "ghetto" side was saying to handle these mofos Right. Now. They picked a really bad time to start stupid shit with the mood he was in.

This was one of the many reasons why he hated public transport. Normally he'd run to school, use the gym showers to clean up, which usually made him late for first period.

Not like he gave a damn.

As much as he tried to ignore it he couldn't help but notice the group of boys from another school harass what appeared to be a young woman. He couldn't actually **see** what was going on but he knew what those pussies were up to.

There were about 6 boys altogether. Five of them formed a circle facing back to back with two people in the middle. They sniggered, peaked behind them and exchanged knowing glances.

Kenpachi had seen it time and time again. The boys strategically place themselves in a circle to conceal the interaction of the individuals inside but he could see through the small gaps. It was a girl and boy, but he couldn't quite see their faces.

In a nutshell these boys were probably in a gang, and were shielding their leader as he sexually assaulted a woman.

He glanced around the crowded train car. Heads down, on their phones or pretending to read the paper. No one moved, no one spoke, but their uncomfortable expressions suggested that they knew what was happening as well. Kenpachi's eyes closed as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

They did shit like this in public all the time. They got off on the fact that they could do what ever they want, knowing these people were too pussy to speak up. It gave them the false illusion of power.

Pathetic.

He wanted to intervene. He wasn't the chauvinistic sort but he figured bashing a few faces might ease some of his stress. He didn't really want to risk another trip to juvie, Yachiru would literally kill him, but wouldn't it be like he was performing a public service? Of course some of the cunts in this town would only see it as gang on gang violence. He had a bit of a rep, people knew he wasn't the "hero" type.

He rhythmically tapped a finger on his knee.

What to do...

The train lurched, causing one of the boys to fall, and revealing the face of the trapped female. It took his brain a moment to register who he was seeing. He knew the face. Knew it very well. Hadn't been able to get it out of his head all damn day...but the look on her face was disturbing. This wasn't the face of the adorably devilish sex-goddess that had him tied up and quivering in her bed. Her eyes were blank, face expressionless, trance-like. Kenpachi began to sit up ever so slightly. The females eyes had caught the movement and she finally turned her attention to him. Her blue orbs had no light. They looked hollow. Like she was staring straight through him. His heart was pounding for a new reason now. He decided he hated that look on her. It was so wrong. He wanted it gone.

"Aiko..?" He all but whispered her name, how she heard it he was not sure.

It took a moment but he saw those eyes warm up. He could literally see her coming back to herself. She blinked, owlishly and shook her head a little. She looked around the train car, half confused, as if she was just waking from a dream. Then those eyes found his again, and they seemed warmer. Dazzling. Breath-taking. This was the only woman in the world that could paralyze him with nothing but her eyes. She was smiling at him, and that feeling was back. That invisible current of intensity that passed through them. For a moment, the world around them didn't exist. It was just him and her.

She raised a hand and began to move to him.

Had she been waiting for him? Was that why she didn't return his messages? Kenpachi grew ill as he pieced things together in his mind.

It was likely she didn't respond to him...because this pack of mutts were humping at her.

The moment was lost as he saw a large male hand cup her mouth, then a breast, tugging her back out of view.

Kenpachi felt himself snap.

Dropping his phone, he shot up in his seat feeling a rage he could almost taste. B-lining towards them, he practically mowed over the other passengers. Some of them viewed his murderous expression quickly moved out of the way.

They might have been cowards but they weren't stupid.

He approached the group in seconds. The first boy barely had time to react when the giant grabbed and lifted him by the throat, practically throwing him into the sea of passengers. He heard a satisfying crunch as his fist connected to another boys jaw, effectively putting him to sleep. He noticed one of them disappear into the now startled crowd.

Very wise.

Kenpachi was a powerhouse. He threw elbows, butted heads, kneed stomachs. In a matter of seconds the circle of boys were a puddle of unconscious bodies. That just left their leader.

A tall, lean, young man leaned casually against a wall near Aiko. His posture was almost too relaxed. One hand was in his pocket, while he ran the other through slicked back hair. He started smirking, hardly seemed bothered by what Kenpachi had done to his crew.

As Aiko edged away from the stranger, he pulled her back to him by her waist, mischievous brown eyes still staring into the his.

Kenpachi decided to restrain himself for a moment. He really, **really** did not feel like going back to jail today.

So he was going to ask this pretty boy- pussy bandit nicely.

"I'm gonna give you 30 seconds to take your hand off the girl, round up yer circle jerk buddies and clear out." Kenpachi growled.

The stranger's smirk widened. He pulled Aiko in front of him and laid his chin a top head before he spoke. "You must be the infamous Kenpachi Zaraki. I've heard so much about you. I'm a big fan of your work-"

"25 seconds." Kenpachi replied, darkly.

There where several groans from the boys regaining consciousness as they started to stand.

The young man raised an amused eyebrow and seemed to think a moment. "I see. Well, we certain want no quarrel with you... but how do you expect us to leave a moving train?"

"Ain't my problem. You can jump or I can throw you off. 15 seconds left, pencil dick. **CHOOSE**."

The end of Kenpachi's sentence was a sharp command, the other onlookers visibly flinching at it's intensity. He glanced at Aiko who, as always, appeared calm but Kenpachi could see it in her eyes. She was tense.

Hold on, little minx.

His attention was pulled back to the stranger as he actually laughed out loud, he pulled his free hand out of his pocket. Kenpachi zeroed in on the bandages wrapped around it, as well as the object being pulled out. It appeared to be a closed butterfly knife. The other passengers gasped, the mans crew members snickered. Kenpachi's fists were closed so tight, they were turning red. He glanced at Aiko who was standing stock still, her eyes darting from his to the knife and back.

The crew leader glanced around the train car, seeming to enjoy having audience, and fixed Kenpachi with a sadistic smirk. They stayed like this for a moment longer until the bandaged boy started to lose his composure, bursting out laughing again. A genuine, hysterical, belly laugh.

Kenpachi's emotions ranged from anger, to confused, then cautious. He always embraced being resident psycho, but this guy...

Quick as a flash the man unfolded what had appeared to be a weapon, to reveal a comb.

A comb. It was a goddamn fold up comb, which the stranger pulled through his hair, smiling mockingly. Kenpachi's control snapped.

He did not envy the people who were going to have to clean up the mess he was about to make of this asshole.

Snarling, he lunged for the stranger who had released his hold on Aiko and shoved her towards his assailant. Abandoning his attack, Kenpachi steadied the girl, and quickly pushed her behind him, to turn his attention back to the bandaged man. Before he had a chance to move the train lurched to a stop, doors opening.

Winking at Aiko, the stranger walked backwards out of the doors with his crew clamoring after him. There was another boy waiting for them at the station. He handed the leader a backpack. He was dark skinned, with neat purple dreadlocks and a walking stick. Kenpachi squinted.

Tousen? What?-

The one that had escaped Kenpachi's earlier ass beating brushed passed them. Kenpachi finally got a good look at his face and froze.

Pale, slim, silver hair and slanted eyes...

Gin?

The fox faced boy grinned and waved cutely as the doors closed and the train sped off. Kenpachi moved closer to the window to take a look at the surroundings. This was the Hueco district. Did they go to school here? He hadn't seen them since Aizen was-

Kenpachi could feel a familiar rage taking him over.

 **Was Aizen here too?**

He felt a soft tug at the back of his shirt. Looking back he was met with concern filled ocean blue eyes he felt some of the stress leave him. She held an object out to him. His cell phone. Taking it his stomach tightened.

The screen said ' **THE BITCH'** with her contact info still underneath. He inwardly face-palmed.

Fuck. This'll be fun to explain.

To his surprise she was giggling. Before he could get a word in, she gripped his hand and pulled him into another train car. It was slightly less crowded. Mostly filled with old folk. The two headed past them, clear to the back of it. Geezers barely seemed to notice them or the commotion they caused in the previous cars.

They sat at the far end of the car, near the doors and rested for a while. Aiko sat down with a plop, unconsciously Kenpachi stood over her protectively, gripping the upper railing and closing his eyes for a moment. The appearance of Tousen and Gin were a shock. He needed to report this back to Boss Yamamoto. He didn't know who that bandaged asshole was, but if those two were here, Aizen couldn't be too far behind. He hated not being able to finish a fight, but it was probably for the best things turned out this way. The last time he decided to take action without taking it up with the crew was costly.

He resisted the urge to scratch an old scar on his lower back.

He felt a soft tug on his pant leg and opened his eyes. Aiko was staring at him intently, and cocked her head to the side, as if asking if he was ok. He smirked at her.

"Sup?" he asked. She finally smiled.

"Not much...you?"

He shrugged. "Had better mornings.." he trailed off. He wasn't terribly good at small talk. The small hand lightly gripping his pant leg, flattened against his thigh, in almost a caress. He hardened almost instantly.

"But, shit, can't complain I guess." he finished quickly. She chuckled again. He just stared at her...despite the circumstances...he was glad she was here. Keeping one hand on the top railing he casually reached a hand into his pocket, and felt a flat smooth object.

"Shit, that reminds me..." he pulled out the key that dangled on the string and held it up to her. "This what you came for?" His heart sank just a bit as he had another realization.

This was probably the reason she was on the train...make sure she got her stupid fucking key back...

Aiko blinked slowly at the object as if it was unfamiliar to her. She started laughing again. Really laughing. Kenpachi looked at her confused, and dared to look around him. Some of the older folk seemed to notice them now, their tired eyes squinting in their direction, probably trying to be let in on the joke. An old man in the center caught his eye. He was sitting down, slightly hunched over, pressing his weight on a black cane with golden butterfly on it. Pretty classy for an old timer who rides a train. He was dressed unusually for the weather. It was warm out but he sported a grey baseball cap, sunglasses and a scarf that covered most of his face. He wore a simple grey sweater, overcoat, some slacks and black alligator shoes.

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed. The old man really stood out, even among the group he chatted with. He could not see, but could feel the intensity of his gaze behind those glasses. His attention was drawn back to Aiko as he felt her tug the key from his grip and put it into her school bag.

"Thank you." she began. "I honestly forgot about it."

Kenpachi raised a hairless brow. "Then why the fuck you here?" his tone announced his genuine confusion.

Her eyes fluttered a bit, and he swore her cheeks tinted pink just a tad. "...Well...I wanted to see you. I was hoping to surprise you earlier...sorry for not responding to our texts, I was..."

She trailed off as her expression turned solemn. Kenpachi inhaled, and nodded. She didn't need to say more. He was pissed at himself for not figuring it out sooner, for not manning up and calling her. Nothing they could do about it now. They both looked anywhere but each other for a moment, basking in the awkward silence. Their eyes made their way back to each other and they froze for a moment. Aiko smiled shyly, tucked a strand of hair behind her eye and finally spoke.

"Bon dieu, we are bad at this huh?"

Kenpachi barked a laugh, she said what he was thinking.

"Yeah, no shit."

His phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes as he pulled it out. He had a text from Suwa.

Nope.

He quickly powered down the device and shoved it back into his pocket. He tried fishing for a conversation starter but his mind kept going to the soft hand against his pants and his throbbing erection.

"Kind of a boring way to hang after last night, eh?" He slapped a hand over his mouth.

 **FUCK**.

That was not supposed to be out loud...

He dared a glance at the cloud haired seductress. She was smiling at him. That damn mischievous smile that spoke of pure, untold pleasure. His cock twitched under his pants, her blue eyes tracked the movement and then slowly dragged their way from his crotch, over his stomach. Her small pink tongue passed over her plump lips just as those hooded azure orbs looked back into his.

"I suppose it is.." she purred.

Kenpachi swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away. How the fuck does she keep doing that? Her eyes mimicked what her body had done to him last night, making his mind produce flashes of the event.

His attention was drawn back to her as she crossed her shapely legs and leaned back, she cocked her head innocently and fingered the hem of her skirt. She continued to stare into his eyes.

"We could fix that Zaraki-san..."

Kenpachi's mouth watered, he didn't know how to respond. Was she really suggesting to do...whatever her kinky little gorgeous head was concocting...on a train? He glanced around the train car again. The old folk were busy chatting. Probably about the weather, their grandchildren, how uncomfortable their drenchers were. Completely oblivious to azure eyed succubus/ **honor student** that was propositioning the demon known as Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi was no prude, but he was man enough to admit that most of his sexual encounters were pretty vanilla. Rough but boring. Before he just wanted to scratch an itch. Either from being backed up too long, or for relief after a disappointing fight. It was more or less a form of stress relief...so never in his life had he considered exhibitionism. It wasn't that he didn't want to...he just never-

His thoughts were interrupted, eyes widening as he heard and felt his zipper slowly being pulled down. He looked towards is crotched, to the delicate hand lingering there, down the slender arm and to the eyes of his temptress. When she had gotten his attention, she slowly pulled back her hand and resumed her previous position.

"You were spacing out again so I thought you could use some help." Her kittenish smirk was back but it slowly dissolved into an adorable mock pout. "Unless...of course...your not interested. It's alright."

Her words betrayed the look in her eyes. It was the look she had when she started their little wager, the same one she had in the bedroom. She was challenging him.

Kenpachi felt a spark ignite his blood. No. Way. In. **Hell**. Was he going to back down now. He slowly leaned forward, placing his hands the seat on both sides of Aiko, practically caging her. Inches away from her face, eyes narrowing as they blazed into hers.

"Go for it." he said huskily.

Quicker than lightning her lips connected with his. He had to hold back a groan. So sweet. Those hands entwined in his hair again to hold him there. It was nice, but unnecessary. He wasn't fucking going anywhere.

He quickly forgot about the possible onlookers, only able to focus on the softness of the lips attached to his, and how to get between them for a taste. His silent request was answered as Aiko sucked his bottom lip making him gasp, only to delve her small soft tongue into his mouth. His first instinct was to take charge, but he held on, wanting to see her take control. He desperately wanted whatever she came up with next.

He enjoyed the sweetness of her mouth for a bit, growing harder when he felt her hands slowly drag from his hair down his neck and shoulders. But she didn't stop there. She ran them over the arms that entrapped her and grasped them, never breaking the kiss. She stood, making him back up a tad to give her room. Lips still locked onto his, she stepped back onto her seat to gain height. She placed both of his hands on the overhead railing and curled hers around his in a silent command to hold it. He obeyed.

Their lip locking lasted several moments until she started to pull away to his disappointment. She placed a few soft pecks on his forehead, down his scar, his cheeks, and some more on his lips.

Again, he was not the affectionate sort. Either giving or receiving. But what she was doing was so damn addicting to him. It set his skin on fire. She stared into his eyes for a moment and slowly began to pull away, he went to follow but she squeezed his hands that gripped he railing.

"Non. Rester, ma Jouet de baise." She whispered. "Stay."

Kenpachi complied, his ghetto side in the back of his mind re-affirming that he was, in fact, acting like a little bitch. Yeah. He knew.

Keeping eye contact with him Aiko undid the red ribbon on her school uniform, and used it to tie her hair in a high ponytail, and then undid the first few buttons on her shirt revealing the tops of her cleavage and a light blue lacy bra.

But this was so so worth it.

Aiko slowly slumped in her seat, never breaking eye contact with him. She slowly reached up a hand, and he bent so she could caress his face. He closed his eye as the soft warm palm stroked his jaw, moved down to his neck, his shoulder, chest, and stomach. Wild green eyes shot open as he felt the buckle of his pants being undone. He glanced at Aiko, who looked pleased as pie with his reactions.

Her hand slowly began to creep into the hem of his boxers, a few fingers gliding between the elastic band, just barely above his erection. She had continued this movement a few times, biting her lip at him. His breathing began to pick up a tad, it took a lot of self control not to just take control of the situation, to grab her, place her on the floor and fuck her senseless but he held out. Partly, because he did not want to give these old timers a heart attack but mostly because he instructed her not to move. He hated being bossed around but loved what she was doing to him and was NOT about to risk making her stop.

After a few more moments of her teasing he grunted bucking his hips slightly. Quirking an amused brow Aiko finally pulls out his erection, giving him some release, but he knew she wasn't done teasing. She slowly slid swirled a finger across the head coating it in precum. He hissed, gripping the railing tighter. She alternated between stroking with her fingers and thumb, Kenpachi bit his lip not wanting to make any noise. He dared a glance back at the other people in the train. Still talking away, not paying the horny couple any mind.

Suddenly something soft, warm and wet ran across the head of penis, the sudden jolt of pleasure making him almost bite through his lip. His attention turned back to the blue eyed vixen who had leaned down in front of him, revealing more and more of her breasts. He wish he had longer to appreciate the view but his mind went blank as her pink tongue came out again to slowly lick the tip of his shaft. She repeated this again and again, tongue occasionally swirling gently across his throbbing tip. Her eyes still glittering with mischief. He knew she wouldn't just stop there.

Moving her mouth a bit closer to his crotch, she gave it a gentle kiss. She did this once, twice, three times, and on the third she held her lips there. Blue orbs still shining into his, she began to slowly engulf his head, wicked tongue dancing around it as she continued own. Kenpachi tried to keep his legs from shaking, he was squeezing the overhead railing so hard he swore his hands were creating dents in it. She went further and further down, tongue now running over the large vein at the bottom of his cock.

He squeezed his eyes shut, head tilting towards the ceiling. Mouth agape in a silent moan. He was trying to control his breathing as he felt her continue further and further down his shaft, damn near hyperventilating when he felt his tip brush the back of her velvet throat. He tried counting forwards and backwards, anything to distract himself. As grateful as he was for the attention there was a dilemma, if he came now there would be no debate what they were up to. There was a side of him that didn't give a shit, but then he had his pride to think about. He could imagine having to explain the situation to his boys. The great Kenpachi Zaraki, badass extraordinaire beat the ever loving shit out of a group of thugs single handedly...and squeals like a bitch cumming for the fine ass French student he barely even knows.

And the further back his cock reached into her throat, the faster he realized his concern would become a reality.

When it seemed like she couldn't take him in no further, he felt himself relax a little. Until he felt her moan around him, the vibration almost making his legs give out. Barely managing to open his eyes he looked down, the sight making his mouth drop open further.

Aiko still held him in her mouth, he was surprised she could take as much of him as she did, she had began to slowly bob back and forth. The pleasure was unreal, but that wasn't what he was completely focused on.

Some time when he was distracted she had slipped a hand under her skirt, to pleasure herself. Her legs were twitching slightly, and he could see the movement of her hand under the fabric. The look in her eyes absolutely smoldered.

She was getting off on him getting off.

Aiko paused for a moment and pulled her hand out, Kenpachi wanted to protest but all that came out was a sort of wheeze, making his cheeks heat up. He pulled one hand away from the railing, in his natural response to hide it, but Aiko made a muffled feminine grunt, her slim brows angling downward expressing she was upset. Kenpachi wanted to laugh at her attempt to look angry with his cock in her mouth but decided against it. He put his hand back on it's perched and gripped. He liked watching her get herself off, he just wished he had a better view.

Almost as if reading his mind, she spread her legs a bit farther, and lifted her skirt revealing the wetness on light blue lacy underwear, her hand slowly slipped back under the band and she continued playing with him and herself.

Kenpachi was getting delierious, it felt too damn good. He was gasping like a fish, trying to hold on to the last sliver of his sanity as he watched her work. She was sucking him faster now, harder. Moaning around his pulsing cock sending a delicious vibration through him. He watched her hand move faster and faster under her panties, she was squeezing her eyes shut, he knew she was close. He wanted to watch her go over the edge. To see that adorable expression as she lost control.

Little did he know, his wish was granted but... at a grave price.

Succubing to pleasure, Aiko released his cock and bit a finger of her vacant hand stiffling her moans, her body shaking slightly Kenpachi couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was so damn hot, he didn't dare miss a second. When she was finished, she released the digit, panting as she came back to herself. Her eye lashes fluttered and met his, she smiled up at him. That same warm smile. His lip quirked in response, his cock twitching slightly reminding him of his unresolved need. He was right on the edge.

Aiko giggled and slowly began to lean back toward his crotch, plump lips parting, Kenpachi closed his eyes and braced himself.

 **"ATTENTION! NOW APPROACHING SERETEI DISTRICT!"**

The loud robotic female voice boomed as they rapidly approached their destination, making the two of them jump. Their eyes were wide, reflecting each other's thoughts. They had almost forgot where they were for a second.

Aiko was the first to react, pulling up Kenpachi's underwear and pants for him, she grabbed her school bag and rushed toward the door just as it opened.

Kenpachi stood stunned, staring after her.

She was buttoning up her school shirt and did a double take when she noticed he had not moved.

"Hurry, Zaraki-san!" She yelled, making her way out.

Kenpachi shook off his daze as he zipped up his fly, fixed his belt, and rushed out the door. He managed to get out but his bag was caught in the closing doors. He cursed as he watched Aiko disappear up some stairs, and was tempted to just drop the damn thing until he felt the door wrenched open just enough to release him. He turned to see a black cane with a gold butterfly wedged between the crack, and then he finally noticed the old man with the hat and glasses.

Pretty spry for an old timer.

The mysterious man tipped his hat at Kenpachi and spoke in a rough but cheerful voice.

"Better hurry, an ass like that doesn't wait for just any man." he then yanked the decorative cane out of it's hold, the door closed, and the train sped off, leaving Kenpachi to debate weather he should be grateful...or creeped the fuck out. He belayed both emotions for the moment, he had bigger problems.

His erection wept painfully as he began to walk to school, grumbling to himself. People passing by gave him a wide berth.

"Senior year, best time of your life my ass" he growled quietly, as he was forced to slowly make his way to his first class.

Winking at Aiko, Aizen walked backwards out of the doors with his crew clamoring after him. Tousen was waiting, as usually to hand him his backpack. Gin was the last, waving mockingly at their old housemate, Kenapachi Zaraki. The big oaf just stared in confusion as the train sped away.

As dumb as he was, the giant man-child was not to be taken lightly. Aizen inspected his left hand, the bandages had slipped off revealing the unsightly burns. Frowning he rewrapped them tightly and shoved it back into his pocket.

He looked over the group of Neanderthals in disappointment and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a couple of thousand dollars and waived it at them, smirking. They instantly perked up at seeing it.

"As promised." he said evenly and tossed the bills at them, they scattered and the boys began to cram them into their pockets before shoving and punching each other.

Aizen watched with disdain as they wrestled in a pile of their own ignorance and greed.

 _Maybe I should have dropped the money on the train track..._

No longer amused with the boys display, he began to walk with two of his most loyal members. The other boys were practically born to be expendable meat shields, but he was grateful for Tousen and Gin.

They made their way out of the station, the clicking of Tousens walking stick audible the whole way before the dark skinned man finally spoke.

"So...what happened?"

"It's just as your inside man said, they do have a sort of relationship." Aizen replied, pulling out his fold up comb and inspecting it.

Tousen hummed in approval. This would make things easier for them.

Gin began to chuckle. "I'm surprised he didn't recognize ya, boss. That surgeon really did a good job. Then again,ya **definitely** look better than ya did before"

Aizen frowned at Gins teasing. Flipping the comb around, he flicked out the other end, revealing a thin long blade. He checked his reflection in it. "Yes, he certainly did. I almost feel bad for having to kill him...maybe he could have helped with **your** face too, Gin." He began to casually pick his nails with the tip of the blade.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the silver haired man frown. "Oi! What's wrong with my face?"

"Oh. You mean specifically?" Was Aizens smooth reply.

Gin burst out laughing. "Heh heh heh heh, ya got me boss."

It was one of the things he enjoyed about Gin, they shared the same sense of humor.

Tousen cleared his throat. "I'll relay this information to our contact and proceed further. I will let Boss H know of our discovery. Gin, someone has been calling your phone for the last 23 seconds." Tousen then twirled his cane for a moment and placed it into his own backpack walking quickly ahead of the two to school.

Gin fumbled with his school bag and pulled out his phone. He forgot he put it on silent. Sure enough, he had a call Mastumoto. Keeping his face impassive he ended the call and placed it back into his bag.

"Man, I forgot how scary good his hearing is. Glad he's on our side, nothing gets past him. Hey, think the boss will be glad with the info we got?"

Aizen smirked nodded. "I believe so...But then again, this is **his** city. I have a feeling he already knows."

Inspecting his right hand, he pulled the bandages back ever so slightly revealing harsh burns and the tattoo of a golden butterfly.

Translations:

Bon Dieu- Good God

Non. Rester, ma Jouet de baise- No. Stay, my Fuck Toy.


End file.
